In recreational boating storage areas are at a premium since there is little wasted space on a boat. On many boats canvas covers are used which have female snaps on the cover which are secured to male snaps disposed on various sections of the boat; however, when the cover is snapped in place there is little space that can be used to hang items on the boat. Also when the cover is in place the cover is secured tightly and little air can pass between the boat and the cover. It would be desirable if a device were available which would permit dual usage of such things as the snaps which secure the cover.